Goodbye For Now
by Elfie-100
Summary: 'I'm so sorry that my goodbye has to be written in letter form and that it is so sudden.' Jade leaves in the dead of night, only leaving a note for her friends and boyfriend. They need to help her, but to help her, they'll need to find her first. And that's going to be no easy task. 'I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, and don't try to find me, you won't succeed.'
1. 1 - Goodbye 'For Now'

_Dear Beck,_

_I'm so sorry that my goodbye has to be written in letter form and that it is so sudden. But life can suck sometimes, can't it? You just have to deal with what is thrown at you. That is why I am writing this letter. I am going away for a while. There is something important that I have to sort out. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, and don't try to find me, you won't succeed._

_Oh, and when I'm gone, try not to hook up with any girls, we're still together remember, even if we aren't literally? Just remember that I love you. Don't worry about me when I'm gone, I'll be fine. Now, this letter is getting a bit sappy, that is so unlike me. Don't you dare not think about me, remember, I'm a great fan of scissors. There that's better. More Jade-like._

_Lots of Love, Jade._

_PS. Don't show anyone this letter, it's embarrassing, I will kill you.  
_

Beck read the letter. It was crumpled and ripped in places, where he had scrunched it up and thrown it in the bin, the day before. He had been angry then. Angry that Jade had left him. Angry that he wasn't with her now. Just angry about everything to do with the situation.

But now he had calmed down, and he regretted all the anger that has been directed at Jade. And he was puzzled. What was so important that she had to leave in the dead of night?

* * *

_To Cat,_

_Look Cat, there's something that I need to sort out, and I'm going to go away for a while, like a holiday, but I won't be gone for long. Now, don't shed any tears. I'll see you soon. You'll still have Andre and Beck to look after you and your looser friends Tori and Robbie. Pretend I didn't say that.  
_

_And face the fact. I'm mean anyway. It will be easy not to miss me. Stay in there Cat, and buy me a present for when I get back.  
_

_Jade.  
_

Cat ignored the second sentence of the letter. She cried. She was shocked that she was shedding tears over Jade, of all people. Afterall, she wasn't exactly nice, but Cat had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing her friend for a while.

* * *

_To Robbie ( and Rex, I'm being nice tonight )_

_I'm_ _going away for a while, there are some very important matters that I need to sort out. You won't be seeing me for a while. The only reason I'm really writing is to ask you a favour. Actually, two favours. The first one is to look after Cat for me. See, that's usually my job, one that I don't do very well. The second is to make sure Beck doesn't hook up with any girls. I mean it Robbie, take your responsibilities seriously. Why am I even asking you this anyway? I guess I'm tired.__  
_

_Bye for now, Jade  
_

Robbie looked at the letter, almost smiling. No Jade for a while? The responsibility to look after Cat? Would this finally be a time when he could ask her out? His day was getting better and better. And it had only just begun.

* * *

_Dear Andre,_

_This letter writing is getting really long and boring. But I'm being nice, I'm writing you a goodbye letter like the others, even Tori. Goodbye, you think. I could just ask you to ask one of the others for the details. Okay, I'll stop rambling now. I'm going away for a while, wow the amount of times my pen had written that, and I won't be back for a while. Don't tell Cat that, I told her I'd be back soon. So I guess this is goodbye, but not face to face. So... goodbye?  
_

_Jade West, the girl you used to fancy, see I know more than you think Andre.  
_

Andre nearly fell off his chair. Jade knew?! Then he realised that he didn't have to face her the next day. That, at least was a relief. Then he felt guilty, he wasn't sure if he would miss Jade. Jade was mean and her dark side definitely showed, but there was also a hole when she wasn't there. He wondered how Beck would react.

* * *

_Tori._

_This letters going to be short, I assure you. I'm going away for a while, I'll see you when I'm back, obviously. I don't like you, you're really annoying, so I'm not going to miss you. You won't miss me either. Okay, I admit, I'll miss your singing. This letter is already too long._

_Jade._

Tori almost laughed when she read the letter. Typical Jade, so sweet and cuddly all the time. Tori folded the letter neatly and put it on her already cluttered desk. She yawned and started to get ready for school. Monday's were always long.


	2. 2 - There's No Going Back

Jade West hadn't actually left yet. She was sitting on her bed, brooding. She was worried, she knew that much. What she had to do wasn't... a comforting burden. And there was something else. An emotion that the old Jade West wouldn't want to let out. The old Jade West was a tough girl, but now Jade didn't feel tough at all. She wanted to run back into Beck's warm comforting arms, but that would mean failure. And Jade hadn't changed completely, she was definitely not a magnet to failure.

She sighed and stripped off her black goth clothes and changed into brown. Nothing too bright and colourful thankfully. She tied her hair back in a pigtail and wiped off her make-up. She looked like a different girl. Then her phone rang. She looked at the screen. Of course... it was Beck.

Her finger hovered over the answer button but she drew it away. Nothing could hold her back, and she knew that if she answered that call, she wouldn't be going anywhere. The call went to voicemail.

"Jade, if you're there, please pick up. If you need to go away, so be it, but wait until tomorrow, I want to say a better goodbye..." Jade left the room, and closed the door, drowning out Beck's voice. She couldn't go back, she had to leave now, before anyone got home.

She looked at the cream envelope on the kitchen table, her scrawled handwriting on it. Then she looked at the pictures of her as a little girl on the wall. And she regretted it. She stormed to the front door and walked out, knowing that she'd never walk through it again... not for a long time anyway.

* * *

Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver and Andre Harris all sat in the office waiting for Lane.

"She actually left." Beck said, for the millionth time.

"Beck..." Tori began, but didn't know how to finish.

"Look. Jade left. Look on the bright side, she'll be back real soon and we'll all go back to wishing she wasn't here." Andre said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not what I heard." Robbie started. "Jade said to me that she won't be seeing..."

Andre coughed loudly. "Cat, what was it that Jade said?"

"She told me not to cry." Cat said sadly, sniffing. "But I did, you know. Do you think I let her down?"

"No, you didn't Little Red and I meant... she said she's going to be back really soon." Andre said, emphasising the really and looking pointedly at Robbie. He nodded slowly, suddenly realising that he'd nearly let on to Cat that things weren't as simple as they seemed.

Just then Lane walked in.

"Right, I'm really busy at the moment. Sinjin had just..."

"Jade actually left." Beck cut in. Lane looked at him like he was crazy.

"She said she loved me..." He said dreamily. "But she still left."

"Um... Beck would you like to... speak to somebody?" Lane offered.

"Oh, Beck's just a little upset, that's all." Tori said. "You see, Jade left in the middle of the night, and she's," Tori glanced at Cat. She wasn't listening to a word that was being said, "not coming back any time soon. Look." Toti pulled Jade's letter out of her pocket.

Lane read through the letter.

"Well, Jade seems to be her usual self. I wouldn't worry, it's probably some prank she's playing. I don't have time for pranks at the moment." He got up to leave the room adding, "I really must healp Sinjin," more to himself than anyone else.


	3. 3 - I Miss You, But You Don't Miss Me?

**Thank you for reading my story so far, if you've even got this far... I don't really know where this is going, it's just a random idea that I got, so sorry if I take a while to update. If you have any ideas please let me know. :)**

It had been a month since Jade West had left her old life and friends behind. It had been a shock at first but the gang were starting to realise that things weren't going to change but they might aswell live with it. That was where they were wrong.

* * *

Jade didn't like her alliances much. Olive reminded her of her old self. Jade really didn't want to know what she used to be like. Lily on the other hand, was small and mousey and let herself be pushed around. Jade hated them. She hated her situation. She hated her new life.

* * *

"Jade told me, in my letter, that life sucks, and I kind of agree with her." Beck said quietly.

"I disagree." Andre said. "Look, I want to show you something." He handed Beck a little slip of paper.

"Woah man! This is great!" Beck said, trying to show some enthusiasm for his friend.

"Beck, this is more than great. Do you know what this could mean? This is a whole new path in life for me. I mean, I've been excepted into the music business. I've been asked to perform a song, and I'm going to make it rock man. I really need this."

"I know you do, Andre. I know you do."

* * *

"How about this one?" Tori asked Cat, flinging a sky blue dress at her. Cat sighed and pulled on the dress.

"No, it's too big on me, it keeps slipping, and the colour doesn't really match my hair, does it?"

"Yeah..." Tori said. "How about purple? Purple would suit you." She searched for a rack for a purple dress. There was one that was so short that it look like a shirt and another that would never fit Cat's body. Unless she grew another foot or two in the next few minutes.

"No purple." Tori reported back to Cat who was sitting in the changing room. "How about... yellow?"

"Eww no." Cat said dismally. Cat had lost her spark lately. "I knew we should have come earlier. All the good dresses are gone. Now what am I going to do?"

"We'll find you one Cat. What colours do you like?"

"Purple, white, green, pink, orange, yellow, dark red, blue, black..."

"Wait a minute, I thought you didn't like yellow." Tori said.

"No, I love yellow, I like all colours." Tori left, frustrated.

She picked up a long dark red dress, a short flirty white one and a tight black one. Cat tried them all on. "What do you think?"

"Ok, get the red one and we'll go. I have had enough of shopping for dresses for a lifetime."

* * *

"Hey Robbie. Who are you taking to the prom tomorrow night?" Rex asked.

"Nobody, you know that Rex. I tried to ask that girl yesterday but she told me she'd rather go with you."

"Ha ha ha." Rex mocked.

"Stop being mean." Robbie said, shoving Rex in his backpack for a timeout.

"Hey!" He heard Rex's muffled yell.

* * *

The gang was all sitting in Beck's RV.

"You see guys." Robbie began. "I have nobody to go to the prom with."

"You could go with me, I don't have anybody to go with." Beck teased.

"You what!" Robbie nearly shouted.

"Jade told me not to hook up with any girls, so I'm not going to."

"Oh. Well Tori and Andre are going together. Cat's going with... Buckle?"

"Bucky." Cat replied laughing. "Not buckle, that's a stupid name."

"Bucky's even stupider." Robbie retorted. Cat gasped. "And Beck could easily get a date. Even Trina has a date! Why don't I?"

"Well" Tori began. "You're kine of. geeky, you hold a puppet on your hand and..."

"Re isn't a puppet!" Robbie yelled.

"My point exactly." Tori said.

* * *

"Over there, over there!" Jade hissed.

"I don't see anybody." Olive said, superiously.

"Look, idiot."

"I see them! I see them!" Lily said, jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah..." Olive said grumpily.

"Right guys. We have to approach them, but cautiously. These people know all the information we need. We can't blow this. I want this business over and done with. I want to get home as soon as possible. But not before I find out who kidnapped my sister."

"Come one Jade, it's not like the police can't handle it."

"Don't you want your sisters back too?" Jade said and slapped Olive hard across the face. It made her feel good.

* * *

**This is really random, I know, but please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
